


Desperation

by sendatsu



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendatsu/pseuds/sendatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is impatient and horny (Pitch is too but he's better at hiding it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

He couldn’t believe what he was doing.

Jack stood frozen as Pitch pulled him closer. The bogeyman stood just behind, wrapping his arms around the winter sprite’s waist, one hand sliding ever so slightly beneath his hoodie so that a few warm fingers tingled at his pale skin. Jack could feel the demon’s breath on the nape of his neck, and shivered.

Pitch let out a soft chuckle. “Are you afraid?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Jack’s voice reverberated softly off the dark walls of the bogeyman’s fortress.

His words only pulled forth another soft chuckle. Pitch leant forward and Jack shuddered at the closeness of his body. The bogeyman kissed his shoulder.

Jack let his eyes fall shut at the warmth.

Pitch tightened his grip around the boy’s waist, moving to kiss at his pale neck, his hot breath ruffling the boy’s hair, his tongue trailing patterns across soft skin.

Jack was breathing heavily, and before he knew what he was doing he was turning his head, stretching his neck to give the demon better access. Pitch ran his tongue up the cool skin, kissing back down. He pulled back the corner of the boy’s hoodie and began to suck on the soft skin just above the boy’s collarbone. 

Pitch’s other hand surged beneath the boy’s hoodie, feeling far, far too warm as it ghosted over his chest. He fondled one of the sprite’s soft nipples and Jack leaned back into the demon, wanting more. Pitch bit at his neck, not being terribly gentle, and Jack groaned.

The bogeyman pulled away, and the trail of saliva he’d left on Jack’s neck began to chill in his absence.

He gently teased the boy’s nipple, caressing it lightly with his finger before moving in to pinch and squeeze it. Jack shivered and the bogeyman chuckled again. “Three hundred years of not being able to touch anyone can make one very sensitive can’t it?”

Jack wanted to turn and snap at the demon - to be mean to him, to let them fall into their roles as enemies so that he could just blast him away with a whirl of snow, then leave and never ever feel the uncontrollable urge to return to him. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. “Can we get on with it?”

Pitch chuckled and the warmth of his breath on Jack’s ear made him feel like he’d melt.

The bogeyman reached down quickly and grabbed hold of the boy’s clothed erection.

“Look how impatient we are,” Pitch said, gently squeezing.

“Oh!” Jack gasped, his legs shaking. He panted, shivered, and grit his teeth. He reached suddenly behind himself and grabbed Pitch’s clothed erection, gaining a slight measure of satisfaction from the sharp draw of breath this elicited. “We’re both impatient.” He snapped, turning his head to look the man in the face. “So let’s do this.”

A nasty smile curled on Pitch’s face and he pushed the winter sprite down, down onto the demon’s bed - nothing more than a heap of soft rugs and blankets and squashy pillows - where he quickly crawled atop him and pulled him close to attack his mouth.

Jack opened his mouth and allowed himself to be ravished, moaning softly as Pitch’s tongue slid over his, the bogeyman occasionally nipping and sucking hard at his lips. He could only wrap his arms around him and arch his body up into the body above him, desperate for the contact, the heat.

Pitch hiked up his hoodie and the boy pushed him away for a moment to yank the clothing away. In a moment they’d grabbed each other again, kissing passionately until Pitch moved away, kissing and nipping a trail down the boy’s neck until he went further, putting his mouth around one soft, sensitive nipple. He licked it gently, then bit it.

“Ah!” Jack gasped, hips bucking. Half delirious with want he reached down and fumbled to open the front of Pitch’s coat. The bogeyman pulled away momentarily to pull his arms from their sleeves and Jack watched him, his eyes taking in Pitch’s collarbone, trailing down to his chest and then back up to the curve of his shoulders, the pool of heat below his stomach grew and he felt his stiffened member throb in it’s clothed confinement.

He reached up and tangled his fingers in Pitch’s black hair, pulling him down for a kiss, their mouths connecting almost painfully. He kissed and kissed and pressed his lean frame as much into Pitch’s warm body as he could, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist and grinding into him.

Pitch bit back a groan and pulled away, trying to extricate himself from the boy’s arms and legs. “You’re like a monkey,” he grumbled, panting slightly and looking fairly disheveled with his hair in total disarray. 

Jack keened softly as Pitch pulled away from him. “Please... Pitch!” He gasped.

“One moment!” Pitch snarled, finally managing to yank off his pants and throw them away. He turned and hurriedly began to relieve Jack of his trousers. 

Jack stared with mounting arousal at Pitch’s pleasantly sizable erection, standing free and bare and dripping pre-cum. His eyes fell on the man’s quivering grey hands, fumbling to undo his belt.

“Are...” he panted, “Am I making you too cold?”

“Ha!” Pitch finally whipped the belt free and quickly pulled off the boy’s pants, throwing them aside. He grinned at Jack in a way that seemed nasty - but Jack realized, might have just been the way he smiled. “No,” he said, trailing a hand up the boy’s thigh, “you’re quite hot, Jack Frost.”

Jack barely had time to throw him a rueful smirk before Pitch took hold of him. The bogeyman stroked him quickly, squeezing and twisting his hand gently. “Oh,” he gasped, “oh!” He bucked into the demon’s hand.

Pitch climbed back on top of him, his hand never ceasing its work. He began to kiss at Jack’s exposed neck, biting at the skin at his collar.

“P-Pitch!” Jack cried, his stomach tightening at the warmth of the hand stroking him so firmly. “I’m going to... ah... yes!” His whole body was tensing, shaking with want, and Pitch pulled away.

It was reflex, he supposed, but Jack reached out suddenly and grabbed the bogeyman around his neck and pulled him to him. “No,” he gasped, “don’t leave!”

“Dammit,” Pitch half growled, half groaned. “Give me a moment!”

He spread the boy’s pale, thin legs.

“Oh,” Jack shuddered as a warm hand caressed his entrance. “Now. Please.”

“Hang on,” Pitch replied, a keen in his voice giving away his own impatience. He slid a finger inside the boy and began to move the digit in and out.

Jack fisted his hands into the bedclothes and shivered as another warm finger entered him. It hurt a bit, but it was also wonderful and damn did he want more. Pitch’s fingers felt warm inside of him, reaching further and further until they touched deep inside.

“Ah!” Jack cried out as the sensation took hold of him, wrapping a warmth around him so strong it tingled in his fingertips. “Pitch,” he clutched at the demon’s neck. “More!”

Pitch only pulled his fingers out and grabbed hold of the boy’s lean hips, aligning the tip of his shaft with the boy’s entrance. He slipped in quickly, while the boy was still trembling with the previous sensation. 

Jack tensed, breathing hard. Pitch’s member felt much larger than his fingers. Still, the bogeyman pressed inward, up to the hilt, to the point where he hit that place inside of Jack once more.

“Oh!” Jack shuddered, previous pain momentarily forgotten.

“Fuck!” Pitch growled loudly, face tight.

The bogeyman began to move, pulling out and sliding back in suddenly with just enough force to push Jack back onto the pillows. Jack let out shaky gasps as Pitch picked up speed, pulling out and slamming back in over and over, each time striking that same place, making Jack cry out, which only seemed to make him go faster.

“Oh! Yes! Yes!” Jack cried over and over like a mantra as the ecstasy took hold of him, pleasure rippling through him in waves of tingling electricity, building and building. He dug his nails into Pitch’s back and the bogeyman snarled and bit his neck, which only made Jack crazier.

“Yes! Pitch, oh! Yes!” His cries grew louder and louder, the more he felt that electric heat building inside of him. “Pitch! I’m so close. Pitch!” Jack cried out, his voice ending in a high keen.

Pitch drew him close, hips still thrusting wildly. He buried his fingers in the boy’s white hair and squeezed his pale body to him. Jack clung to him, as though those grey shoulders were the only thing keeping him from sliding over the edge. Pitch slammed into him, again and again, pushing him over and over.

Jack threw back his head and cried out, whiteness closing around him for a moment as the moment froze. His body arched into Pitch’s. Pitch grit his teeth and hissed some profanity as the boy tightened around him and pulling him over the edge after him.

The two collapsed, sweaty and panting and trembling with the force of their orgasms. 

Jack didn’t know how long he lay like that, feeling Pitch’s softening member still inside him, Pitch’s hand behind his head, their bodies laying, spent, beside each other. In a few moments he’d recover himself, appetite satisfied. He’d get up and leave, as politely as possible, given their past history. He and Pitch would return to being enemies, until the next time when the three hundred years of loneliness and sexual frustration became too heavy and he’d have to seek out the bogeyman once more.

But as for right then, he was completely satisfied to lie panting and pleasantly spent, a warm body beside him, grey fingers gently brushing his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So... putting this unbeta'd thing here... I might post a series of these if people are interested?


End file.
